Empire of the Seven Suns
The Empire of the Seven Suns is a pioneer project initiated by the Corellian Empire to establish a new sovereign government over a certain territory and basically create a new civilization from scratch. The territory of the ESS covers a region near the Corellian border and stretches over seven star systems – uninhabited but inhabitable and developable, these systems were property of Corellia, yet so far not under their direct jurisdiction. The systems were given to Lady Shiromy Gitann, former first Lady of planet Bricera, as a reward for supporting the CE in their war against the notorious Stumbos Alliance. This generous action has been subject to intense debates, as it is said that Lady Shiromy was rather put in place as a kind of project lead, rather than a regular ruler. Not less the naming Empire has caused many disputes. Basically choosing a monarchic government had come as conclusion to the fact that no Corellian politicians and bureaucrats had been willing to join the new government and form a senate. In agreement with the Corellian authority Lady Shiromy then claimed the title of Empress and became the monarchic ruler over the ESS. While at the beginning the ESS had to mostly rely on Corellian subventions the small Empire soon developed a thriving economy of its own and was able to exist independently from Corellia. The project had succeeded. On the basis of this Corellia proceeded to develop other new civilizations like the ESS, thus creating a large network of trading partners and military allies, each independent of its own but still connected to their ‘parent’ government. On the contrary the ESS had a powerful ally whose mere presence would prevent most invaders from considering any steps against the Empress. The adoption of the United Planets "How deep must a democracy fall that the people are calling for a monarch?" - Vince Trageton While the ESS continued to thrive and grow in influence and power, the neighbouring United Planets Alliance slowly but steadily fell into decline and corruption. In the course of the Keeper war a major part of the United Planets Military Forces under the lead of Supreme Commander Ray Firkis decided to take actions against the seemingly ineffective and corrupt government and offered their allegiance to the Empire of the seven suns. In a swift but well planned coup d'etat the government was toppled and with hardly any resistance the United Planets Alliance became part of the growing Empire. Eastern expansion Following the events of the Keeper War a severe conflict erupted with the overzealous Mandalorian regent Nico Malzic. Using WMDs the Mandalorians conquered numerous worlds bordering their territory and stripped them off their defenses. The Mandalorian expansion came to a sudden halt when the ESS and other factions decided to take actions. After the conflict many worlds that had been razed by the Mandalorians called for protection - a call which the ESS heard and followed suit. The Phoenix Systems Alliance In 2546 UPT the project entered its final stage: While through the past fifteen years since its foundation the Empire of the Seven Suns had allways been a monarchy led by a single ruler the longterm goal was to establish a fully functional society with control over its own fate. When after the events of the Battle of Calim the Corellian Board of Govenors threatened to cancel the project Emperor-in-office Vince Trageton made a daring move and within only a few weeks' time finished what would have been a year's work: The initiation end establishment of a democratic government council representing each of the by now twenty-three systems. Preempting the committee's decision Emperor and Empress of the Seven suns surrendered their power to the council which called out the formation of the Phoenix Systems Alliance. Trivia The original ESS insignia has been derived from the handguard ornamnets on Shiromy Gitann's sword.